Talk:Episode 170: Steel Neve/@comment-9801674-20140421055442
Let's not beat around the bush tonight, let's jump right in. Welcome to Cardfight Vanguard's new episode: Steel MAN! Not Steel Neve, Steel MAN. Because that's exactly what this episode is. MANLY! Last time, Kai had been subdued by Aichi's old Libs and Gaillard's Path of Radiance burning him to the core. Any lesser man would still be groaning in pain, but Kai decided to move past it, and march his way back to his comrades. Gotta admire his spirit...even if he is feeling a bit sunburnt. Meanwhile, Naoki and Misaki are just getting out of school on a rainy day. They decide to walk home together to talk...but not about romance. Remember people: Naoki's in love with Cardfight Vanguard. No, they talk about the mysterious butler Pennyworth, and what he's after...but before they could ponder anymore on that... (Couldn't find any decent fanart for variety's sake) They run into this manly man: Phillip Neve, local cat lover and nothing else. He's a gentle giant with a soft spot for the kitties. He even befriended Sub-Manager, this world's god. That's how manly he is! Though once Naoki and Misaki showed up, he took a different tone. He rose and addressed him. He said he was ordered to take them down if they don't promise to forget Aichi, of course, Naoki answers with a no. Neve is pleased to hear that...now he can show off his skills! He reveals himself as a Quatre Knight, and as we all know, he has the power to trap them in a prison and hold their lives as stakes, as he shows when he activates his Steel Wall Prison. The two step into the manliest arena, and head to face each other for glory and honor! Naoki's Brawlin' Narukamis vs Neve's Metalborg Dimension Police force! The first time we see the borgs come out to dish out their own brand of justice! Let's kick this Metal battle with a Metal Theme! The match is pretty even for the most part, with Naoki's fists matching Neve's. He unleashes Big Bang to rip through Neve's formation, and sure enough, he manages to demolish his entire field with his Mach Attack! However, Neve manages to fend off the final attacks with his sturdy defenses. This guy defines the meaning of the word "Steel". Even with Naoki's strongest attacks, what does he define it as? Simple. Quite the call man, think you can keep up with Naok...whoa! Legion!? That's right! You didn't think Kai and his friends were the only ones who can Legion, did you? Well, Neve just proved that wrong. He used Sin Buster to call his Mate: Uru Buster, and a nearly full formation on top of that. With a power boost to his Vanguard, he unleashed a "Sinful" skill on Naoki...restricting his PG! Yeah, seems as though Sin Buster took a page from Glory, and stops the opponent from guarding with units that are Grade 1 or higher. I guess that's one way to define them from D-Robos. D-Robos slam the opponent with everything, M-Borgs slams the opponent with everything...plus they can't guard period. :p With the double Buster strike, Neve wins the game, and calls Judgement on Naoki through the power of Lightning Rods! ...well, it's better than being bludgeoned to death by a crowbar, I guess. Naoki was defeated, but still alive. Neve stands victorious, but is challenged by Misaki. Uh oh, are we going to see the Genesis Legion now? FIND OUT NEXT TI-oh wait, there's Kai stopping my cliffhanger. Just kiddin', guys! Despite their states, Kai and Naoki declare they won't stop until they find Aichi, and that if the way to him is through the Knights then so be it. They claim to keep coming...and Neve responds that he'll be glad to take their challenge anytime, and walks away from the scene...well, that could have gone better! Well at least no one else was attacked, right Miwa? ....Miwa?...MIWA! D: Dang, those knights work fast, man! Even Miwa was trashed. But by whom? And why are the Quatre Knights really doing this? Can our heroes gather their will back to keep the fight going? ...and was I the only one who wanted to see Miwa's fight? Answer this question at least, while we wait for the next episode. Till then, stay frosting guys. ------------------------ Mate Counter: (coming soon, counting now)